


Age Difference

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Misunderstandings, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance thinks aliens are pretty wild, to say the least (not talking about Keith). One of the things that's pretty weird is their ages. But to say the least he wasn't prepared for what he was about to find out...Oneshot/drabble





	Age Difference

"You were pretty chill about finding out how old Lotor is," Lance said one day to Allura. She paused and then tilted her head. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well he has to be what--like 300, right?" 

"Oh right," Allura nodded. "I do suppose he is awfully young to have been through so much."

"Young?" Lance froze and looked confused. "Wait, what? Allura how old are you??"

Didn't he know? "I'm three-hundred and ninteen. Why?"

Lance didn't say anything right away. "...what."

"Are you that much older?"

He shook his head. "I'm seventeen."

"Oh!" That made sense now. "I bet I must seem very young to someone who is 1700 years old. Sorry, Lance."

"No..." he took a deep breath. "I mean I'm just seventeen." 

"...that's impossible," she said, "You'd be a baby."

"I mean I'm fifteen," Pidge piped up from the other side of the room.

Allura's eyes bugged out of her head. "What??"

"I'm six," Shiro said. In a complete deadpan voice of course. 

"WHAT???"


End file.
